Accusations of Mendacity
by Little Gem Magnolia
Summary: Gods are jealous creatures and sometimes incidents between husbands and wives prompt problems and cause rifts between other husbands and wives.


__

Accusations of Mendacity

_**Disclaimer:** I do_**_ NOT _**_own Greek Mythology. _

_**Summary:**__ Gods are jealous creatures and sometimes incidents between husbands and wives prompt problems and cause rifts between other husbands and wives. _

_**Author's Note:**__ This is another Amphitrite/Poseidon with small hints of Hades/Persephone and even smaller hints of Aphrodite/Ares. I know that, according to myth, Amphitrite was a maiden when she was tricked into marrying Poseidon but, for the sake of this fic, we're just going to pretend that she wasn't. This also goes off the assumption from "Games" that Amphitrite was not Poseidon's wife until late in Greek Mythology and so Poseidon has been faithful to her. _

_I hope everyone enjoys it and please remember to review. _

* * *

Poseidon stewed in his throne as he thought over the gossip he'd recently heard in the halls of Olympus, whispered by nymphs and servants in dark corners where they thought gods couldn't hear.

It seemed as though Persephone had been caught conversing with Adonis by none other than her husband, who was less than enthused about finding his lovely wife alone in her mother's meadow with the pride of the mortal world. In turn, Ares was none too pleased at finding his lover fighting with Persephone over custody of the undeserving mortal.

The situation seemingly had nothing at all to do with Poseidon or Amphitrite but it didn't mean the god of the sea was any more pleased with the news. Aphrodite straying from the side of her lover was nothing new but this news of Persephone and this Adonis person...it did not sit well.

Persephone, while initially forced into marrying Hades, eventually learned to care for her husband and proved to be a faithful and loving wife. If one as faithful and loving as the fair Persephone could stray from her husband what was to become of Poseidon and his equally lovely wife? The wife who resisted his advances every night and, though she was a wonderful source of support during times of great duress, still didn't forgive him for the deceitful trickery that started their relationship and he suspected that she didn't love him either despite his continuously growing love for her.

Poseidon's mind wandered, against his will, to last week when he had found Apollo keeping company with Amphitrite in one of the gardens on Olympus. Oh Amphitrite had explained it all away as Apollo having a mere inquiry about the recent sea activity and, thinking back, Poseidon knew he was a fool to believe her - he had foolishly nodded and offered her his arm before traveling back to their palace.

Apollo had no interest in the ocean, no interest at all and why would they discuss something so platonic in a romantic location such as the gardens?

A large, dark hand made its way through white hair as he thought the situation over; it was strange how one incident between his brother and niece could put the details of his own marriage into question. It also didn't help that Hades had been so quick to forgive - Persephone had him wrapped around her little finger and, deep in his heart of hearts, Poseidon knew that Amphitrite had him just as wrapped.

Would he be so easy to put aside his jealousy - because he _would_ be jealous - and make nice?

No he could never do that, no matter how persuasive his wife was and he didn't know how Hades, who was infinitely more quick-tempered and dare he say possessive of his wife than Poseidon was, did it. Hades had always been so unyielding and unforgiving, yet one glance from his much smaller wife had him bowing to her every whim - what was the world coming to?

So deep in thought was he that he didn't notice his own wife approaching until she sat on the armrest of his throne. He had found in the early days of their marriage that she preferred to sit on the edge of his throne rather than in her own despite her apparent indifference to him but then again, she was a water nymph, she was used to humoring men.

That thought alone made his vision go red and sent a white hot anger through his veins. He didn't want to think about all the men who had come before him, how many undeserving men not only saw but took pleasure in what was his exclusively, what should have always been his, what should have belonged to him from the fated day of her birth.

"What captivates your attention and keeps your mind away from the here and now, holding your senses hostage," she inquired, resting a cool slender hand on his bare shoulder.

He shuddered under her touch. "Just thinking."

Blue eyes, so dark they almost seemed black, closed in exasperation as their owner sighed and moved her hand over the tense, fit expanse of her husband's back. "I gathered that much, care to elaborate?" There was a pause as she watched him shake his head, eyes on the floor and she sighed again. "I can't help if you don't confide in me," she informed in a condescending tone - it was as though she were speaking to a small child.

Poseidon let out a loud breath and leaned back in his throne, prompting her wandering hand back on his shoulder lest it be trapped. "You no doubt know of the Adonis situation?"

Dark eyes narrowed in confusion for a moment before Amphitrite suddenly erupted into light laughter, prompting a scowl from the god beside her. "You're pondering the truth of idle gossip? I thought you were above that, dearest."

"Am I really," he wondered aloud as her fingers traced invisible circles on the back of his neck.

"I had thought so-" she began airily, only to be interrupted by urgent words.

"Am I really your dearest?"

The question was unexpected, as was the look on Poseidon's face as he posed it and Amphitrite sat straighter in mild surprise. "You are my husband," she stated simply.

He shook his head and reached for the hand not resting on him. "I know my title, I wish to know my role." His voice was low but his tone was sharp, as though he were losing patience with her.

What was his sudden fascination with the nature of their relationship? They were married, what more did he want?

"I care for you - I am bound to you through the union of matrimony." The explanation was hastily concocted but given with great hesitance, it was obvious that she was not entirely comfortable with the current conversation.

Poseidon gently brought her hand to his lips as he pondered over his next statement. Many words came to mind and he carefully sifted through them before blurting out: "What did Apollo really want that day in the gardens?"

Amphitrite's eyes widened for a moment before she composed herself, slipping her hand from his grasp. "We were just talking, I already told you."

A frustrated growl escaped her husband and he stood abruptly, pacing in front of her. "How many men were there before me," he questioned suddenly, turning toward her sharply, eyes gleaming madly.

Had she thought even for a second that his jealousy had anything to do with her, she would have smiled but alas, it didn't. She'd lived with Poseidon long enough to know that he was possessive of what was _his _and his attachment to her and their marriage was as simple and platonic as that - she wasn't even sure if he'd ever really loved her as he claimed.

"I don't see how that's any of your affair," she began regally, moving so that her body was draped across the edge of the throne with her elbows resting on the back of it. "I do not presume to have any right to the knowledge of your previous lovers, or even current. I meddle not in the affairs of your personal life and you should learn to return the favor."

If it were possible, it seemed that his anger grew in intensity at the carelessness with which she regarded his inquiry and quicker than she could register he had her off the throne, holding her roughly by the shoulders. "Let's get one thing straight," he hissed. "I have never strayed from the sanctity of our marriage bed, never even entertained the thought of taking pleasure in another woman's body since the moment I saw yours." The admission was sealed by firmly shaking her once. "Now as for my past lovers, you have but to ask and I will reveal. I do not ask for much, no names have I requested - I do, however, ask for an estimate.

"How many men have run their fingers across your flesh? How many have set eyes upon the body of the sea god's wife? How many have reaped pleasure from what is now mine and _mine_ alone? A number is what I seek and a number I will be rewarded with. How many have had the honor of releasing inside you? How many names have you breathed in ecstasy before mine?"

The deep, raspy tenor of his voice sent shivers down the spine of his wife, uncontrollable tremors that shook her to her very core. He came closer with every question posed, his voice lowering with every word and he watched shamelessly as her body reacted to his jealous interrogation. Poseidon knew the rage that consumed him affected her desire for him, it was why he made an effort to steer himself away from jealousy as often as possible. He wanted her to come to him out of love, carnal want at worst, not because of some natural female instinct to be drawn to jealousy and possessiveness.

Amphitrite swallowed harshly as she fought for control against her own body's desire to become lost in his power. "I'm not sure..." she trailed uncertainly - she was a nymph, it was part of her divine nature to be sexually promiscuous and therefore impossible to put a number on the men who came before her husband.

Poseidon was obviously not pleased with this answer as he immediately released her before turning around and restarting his pacing. "Is it so hard to hazard a guess?"

Blue eyes suddenly hardened - his incessant questioning was angering her. "Throw the attention away from me and turn your inquiries back to yourself. How many women have you bedded - nymphs, goddesses and mortals alike?" An uncharacteristically sheepish look crossed her husband's face and she smirked in satisfaction at his lack of response. "You are but a mere god with normal intimacy but we nymphs are a special breed; we were _made_ for bearing and creating life, expanding the kingdoms the Fates saw fit to assign us. If you are ignorant of that fact despite your age and status, then there is naught I can do to help but I do decree that I have to explain my nature to no one, nor do I need to apologize for it." Her voice was strong and her tone left no room for question - she had never spoken to him in such a manner before.

While her sudden seriousness and well built defense made him back down from his original question, it posed another that he suddenly spoke aloud, despite his efforts to calm himself before speaking.

"Have you ever strayed from our marriage bed?"

A loud crack tore through the silence of the room and it was only when his cheek began to sting that Poseidon realized she'd slapped him. Sea green eyes clouded over as they took in her suddenly tear-stained face, watching dazedly as she stumbled away from him holding her hand in pain.

An indefinable emotion seared his body, heating him in shame instead of anger - he had hurt her in more than one way. Instinctively he reached for her but she jerked out of his reach just before his deeply tanned skin could meet hers.

"I may not have loved you at first sight like all others and I may not have loved you like you hoped I would but I've been a good wife," she started slowly, tears ceasing to leak from her eyes as she regained herself. "I've never wept for the misfortune of the deception of my youth nor have I ever rallied against you. I've been your faithful partner and the one to whom you've sought counsel yet you repay my loyalty with suspicion and defamation of character of the worst kind." A pause as she turned away from him and then the most heart wrenching words yet. "I will never forgive you the injustice you've done to me this day."

And suddenly she retreated and Poseidon let her go. He watched her flee from him and the room with haste, a single tear rolling down his swarthy cheek as he began thinking of ways he could possibly make this up to her.

* * *

_Ah and so there it is, my third Greek Mythology fic. It was a bit short, a bit depressing and angsty but I've been in that sort of mood lately. As of right now this fic is most definitely finished, despite the unsatisfying ending I'm sure to get comments about, though there might be a follow up should inspiration strike me but I make no promises. _

_I hope you all enjoyed this anyway and please remember to review. _

_-Lark. _


End file.
